Final Fantasy IX: Cult of Zero
by Scoots-Ahoy
Summary: Five years after the World was saved from Kuja and Necron, a new peace has evolved, but something is breaking through the cracks of reality, bringing back a forgotten promise.


The City of Alexandria was alive with noise as noblemen and women, tourists, visitors and friends from the world flooded in, all to celebrate a great anniversary.

It had been five years since Queen Garnet had taken the crown and became ruler of the land and a new alliance between the three Kingdoms of New Mist, and alongside her husband, Zidane, peace and prosperity reigned supreme. And so celebrations were in order.

* * *

On this day the castle was a hustle and bustle of running footmen, cooks and maids. The Captain of the Guards, Adelbert Steiner, was watching over proceedings when a tall, thin female rat leapt down from the roof beside him.

'Good day, Captain.' The woman said, watching the stage being set up for the nights events.

'You know that there is a normal way of getting to places inside the castle.' He said to her.

'I know, but us Dragoons have a way about us. Can't miss a good leap from great heights.' She smiled at the Captain, a small grin appearing on his face.

'How is Burmecia these days Freya?' He asked, watching two work men placing up the wooden girders for the backdrop.

'Fine, the King is coming along later, I was just making sure all was secure.' Steiner nodded. She looked around, dropping her voice, 'Have you heard the rumours?'

'They are only rumours.' He replied, giving her a stern gaze. Silence fell between the two, before he turned to her. 'I had best check on the Queen.' As he turned and walked back into the castle, Freya called after him.

'And where is your King?' Steiner let out a light chuckle.

'Not one with a noble upbringing, he is out on the town with some…friends.' He walked into the castle, and Freya turned back to the stage, leaping over the edge.

* * *

In the middle of the city, in a quiet back alley theatre three men sat at a bar drinking. One with spiked red hair, an other a short portly man and the last a man with blonde hair, a long tail waving around. They all clinked glasses, and sipped their drinks.

'So how is the royal life Zidane?' asked the red haired man.

'It's exhausting Blank,' he said quietly. The other man laughed. 'Something funny, Marcus?'

'Oh yeah, must be, all that King ship, being waited on hand and foot, shaking hands with rich people from the world.' Zidane smiled.

'Well…apart from that, it's quite boring. Nothing happens like in the old days.' He said back.

'Tantalus isn't the same since Baku left.' Blank replied quickly. 'And with our new glorious leader things seemed to have slowed up. Doesn't help with all this lovely peace nonsense you and Dagger started!'

'How is life under Cinna?' Zidane smirked at this comment as his old comrades gave each other a quick look.

'Well…' Marcus quickly closed his mouth as Cinna walked in, waving to a woman cleaning the tables. She ran over to him, kissing him on the cheeks, before he joined the others at the bar.

'Hail Brothers!' he said, giving the Tantalus T sign. They replied back, half heartedly. 'And hello your majesty.' He said, clapping Zidane on the back. 'All ready for the big night?'

'Sure, if by ready you mean watching people run around doing stuff that doesn't make much sense.' The men sat in silence, before Zidane spook again. 'So I don't really understand Cinna…how did you become the boss?' Cinna glared at Zidane.

'Well, about three months ago we were doing a small raid on an old desert palace, when Baku turned to me and told us that whoever reached the treasure first would become the new boss of Tantalus.' Cinna then explained how he outsmarted Blank and Marcus by getting them stuck in sand dunes against fearsome creatures and he found the correct entrance, secured the treasure and returned victorious. 'And then when I returned to Baku, he punched me in the stomach, congratulated me and flew off in our airship.'

'So…that was the end of Baku's reign?' Zidane asked, Cinna nodded vigorously, the other two disappointingly. 'Wow, I always imagined it being something big.'

'And since then we have raided…an old dwelling near Treno.' Marcus said.

'And don't forget saving that kitten trapped in a well in Dali.' Blank added in. Zidane chuckled. Cinna turned to them both.

'Want to take this outside you two?' Cinna said, taking out his hammer. The two lowered their heads. 'Exactly.'

'Well,' said Zidane, slamming down his empty drink. 'This has been fun guys, but I'd better get back to the palace.' They all saluted him, he replied and stepped out the door.

'Poor guy, all that politics.' Marcus said.

* * *

An airship flew overhead of the city, the people of Alexandria staring up at it an awe at the majestic look of it. It slowly came into land in the airship port attached to the far side of Alexandria Castle. Inside soldiers saluted as Lindbulm soldiers exited and stood at either side as three figures exited. One a tall silver haired man with a large moustache, the other an elegant lady with blonde hair, behind them a teenage girl with purple hair. She stared around the castle then turned to the King.

'So, father, where is Garnet? And Zidane?' she said, still looking around. Cid turned to her.

'Patient Eiko, they will be getting ready. We will see them soon.' He turned to his wife, and smiled. She gave him a sour look. 'Perhaps we should head to our quarters he said to a nearby soldier.' The soldier nodded, and led the way.

'Wait!' A shrill female voice echoed around the hangar, a female soldier, with an eye patch, walked down the stone steps towards the three. 'I will lead them.'

'General Beatrix.' Cid said, smiling. 'How nice to see you again!' She saluted him.

'Your majesty of Lindbulm.' She saluted the Queen, and then Eiko. 'Queen. Princess.' She then turned back to Cid. 'Everything is almost ready, the Queen Garnet is just preparing herself and she will dine with you before the ceremony. The King of Burmecia will also be arriving shortly.'

'Excellent.' Cid replied. 'Please lead the way.' As the four walked off, the Lindbulm soldiers retreated into the airship again.

* * *

The Burmecian airship was crossing over the mountains that separated it's Kingdom from Alexandria's, when the sky slowly darkened.

'What's happening out there?' Asked the King. Soldiers ran around staring above.

'As far as we can tell…it is a thunderstorm.' They replied, each staring at one another worryingly.

'As quick as that?' He said back to them. 'Impossible!' He looked around above them. 'Get up to the deck, and see what's going on.' They saluted and ran off. The King turned to his Captain. 'Fratley, the rumours…are they true?'

'From what myself, Freya and our outside source have managed to find, it is starting to look that way.' Fratley replied. 'However, whether they have this kind of power is unknown.'

'As a Dragoon, you must warn the city ahead…in case something happens to us. They must be warned!' He stared at his Captain, who nodded, sadness filled his eyes.

'I will not let you down your majesty.' He kneeled in front of him, before following the solders to the deck. The wind was getting worse, a mist surrounding them.

'Sir…this mist, it's getting thicker.' The men were panicking. Fratley looked between them.

'Defend the King till your life's end.' He ran to the edge, leaping to the mountains below. The men watched as he fell through the mist.

'What did that mean?' One said looked at another. Just then the airship was hit, and shook violently. 'To the King!' They all ran inside as the mist washed over the deck. The airship suddenly crumbled into itself, disappearing from the sky.


End file.
